STATUS
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: hubungan Hinata dan sasuke tidak seharusnya ada...  Akan kah mereka terus bersembunyi di balik sebuah "kebohongan" ?


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto Milik Om Masashi kishimoto**

**Status atas ide Yhuna sendiri**

**Warning: AU, OC, ABAL, JELEK, EYD hancur, dan kejelakan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Genre: Romance dan Hurt/comfort**

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1**

Status

"Cih! Kau lagi-lagi berbohong padaku Hinata, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan di belakang Ku, hah!" seorang pria tampak menggerang marah, di tangan nya kini sedang tergenggam sebuah HP flip hitam yang senada dengan matanya, sepertinya si pria baru saja menggunakan Hp tersebut, Dan gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggilnya 'Hinata' itu hanya diam tampa ekspresi, walau ia menunduk, namun sang gadis sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal apalagi bersalah, entahlah, apa ia benar-benar salah?

Ketika si pria tadi sudah diam dan mulai menenanga kan nafas nya yang terasa sesak, Hinata pun mulai angkat bicara.

"A-apa mau mu Sasuke?" pertanyaan Hinata sontak mengalihkan pandangan si pria dari jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi arah pandang nya, ia pun kembali mengarah pada gadis yang seketika kembali menunduk. Ia tak menyela perkataan gadis tersebut, bahkan menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

Kalau boleh di izinkan, ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Mungil yang tengah bergetar di depanya, bukannya membuatnya semakin terjebak dalam situasi yang dapat menggoyahkan sebuah hubungan, seperti saat sekarang ini, Tapi ia sadar akan situasi dan kondisi yang tengah melanda.

"K-kau mudah saja menyalah kan ku, ta-tampa mengaca pa-pada dirimu sendiri" ucap sang gadis sambil menggenggam erat rok selutut nya, si Indigo benar-benar tak nyaman, meski kini tengah duduk di sofa mewah Uchiha.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Uchiha" kini matanya menatap lekat onix yang tengah menggelegar.

Sasuke yang dibilang brengsek oleh gadis yang 'dipacarinya' selama 6 tahun pun hanya tersenyum sinis

"Jangan berlagak kau itu gadis baik Hinata, kau bercermin hanya pada kaca yang kau pecahkan" nada suaranya seketika menaik, seakan tak terima dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi "dan….jangan berlagak lugu, kau kadang bertingkah seperti iblis" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, dapat terlihat jika onix Sasuke kembali pada Hinata yang tengah terduduk.

"kau memang tidak bisa mengambil posisi diri, Tak heran jika kau di bilang Jalang oleh nya Hinata." Tambah Sasuke kini dengan nada yang dingin , seakan mengisaratakn rasa marah yang amat sangat.

Sungguh Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang siap menggalir melewati pipi putih nya, sesekali digigit bibir tipis itu untuk meredamkan isakan, namun itu begitu sulit, dan tangisan nya pun lepas, Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengernyitkan kening melihat Hinata yang menangis kencang.

Si pria raven tak tau akan berbuat apa, ia tak mau di anggap menganiaya gadis yang berada di rumahnya tersebut.

"Hi-hinata…" Sasuke sungguh tak percaya, seketika ia menutup telinga di kala sang gadis semakin menaikan volume suara tangisannya dan sekarang si Uchiha bungsu hanya dapat diam, menunggu Hinata diam sendiri.

Setelah melihat Hinata mulai tenang, si pria raven yang tampak kesalpun kembali membuka suara.

"Maaf,Hi…"

"Aku bukan gadis Jalang Sasuke, kau yang membuat ku seperti ini." Sela Hinata sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan blazer panjang yang ia gunakan.

"Kau juga yang meminta ku untuk melakukan semua ini kan? Jangan menutup mata sasuke!" Tambah Hinata, seperti yang kita lihat, tampak ada keberanian di suara lembut tersebut.

Sasuke tidak menyela, ia menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Aku beselingkuh dari nya Sasuke, bukan aku berselingguh dari mu dan kau juga yang berselingkuh dari nya!" Dan lagi, sasuke hanya mendengarkan ocehan gadis tersebut.

"Setan apa yang merasuki ku sehingga aku memilih mu Uchiha, Mata ku benar-benar tertutup oleh Bualan mu." Andai Sasuke dapat mengutarakan pendapat nya secara gambang, Wanita yang selama lebih dari 5 tahun di pacarinya ini bukanlah Hinata yang ia kenal, sebelum ia meminta sang gadis datang kerumahnya, dan sebelum ia melepaskan emosi di depan sang gadis, Hinata masih yang dulu, 'sabar dan mudah mengerti', tapi, kini sasuke sedikit mengubah persepsi tersebut, tak semua orang dapat berdiri di lingkaran yang sama bukan?

Sasuke masih diam dalam posisinya membelakangi Hinata, seandainya Hinata dapat melihat, ia dapat mengetahui jika Uchihanya sedang goyah, Tapi Uchiha tetap uchia, ia sering disamakan dengan Batu yang selalu kuat, tapi ada kalanya ia rapuh, seperti saat sekarang ini.

Dasar sasuke, ia tak pandai bertindak dalam situasi yang mulai menyudutkan dirinya, pasrah dan tidak menyela saat sekarang mendominasi alam sadarnya.

"Pulanglah Hinata! Aku akan mengantarkan mu" setelah sedikit merasa tenang, sasuke pun menatap lekat Lavender yang masih mengeluarkan rintik air mata walau tak sederas tadi.

"Baik, tapi a-aku pulang sendiri, permisi Sasuke-kun" Hinata pun meninggalkan Si pria yang menatapnya lekat, ada gemuruh Di hati Hinata ketika Sasuke tidak mencegahnya, atau setidaknya berucap manis untuk nya.

ketika sadar gadisnya menghilang di balik pintu coklat ruang tamu Uchiha, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk ruangan tersebut, ia merasa gagal, tidak percaya.

Apakah ia menyesal?

**STATUS**

Tak ada hujan yang mengiringi sebuah Mobil jazz menuju kediamanya, tak juga badai, tapi keadaan malam ini sangat kentara dengan hati sang pengemudi, kalau bisa di ungkapkan, di hati tersebut sedang ada bencana, yang akan menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalamya.

Hari makin gelap ketika Hinata mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat sekarang ini, sesekali ia memukul stir yang ia genggam, di benaknya kembali terulang kejadian-kejadian yang ia lalui dengan Sasuke, bayak sekali hal-hal manis antara mereka, saat itu tak ada kata bersalah dari hati masing-masing, sampai akhirnya, jalan hubungan itu mulai di pertanyakan. Dan hal manis itu sirna setelah teringat jika semua itu salah.

Jika waktu itu dapat di ulang, pasti itu pilihan pertama Hinata untuk menghapuskan rasa bersalah padan orang-orang di sekitarnya, kadang rasa takut selalu datang dikala kebersamaan nya dengan sasuke, ia merasa gadis bermuka dua, semua orang pasti merasa kecewa jika tahu siapa dirinya sekarang ini, sangat berubah.

Drttttt…..drtttt….

Terdengarnya suara hp berdering sudah pasti pikiran si gadis indigo teralih pada tas hitam yang bertengger pada bangku pengemudi di sampingnya, di ronggoh tas tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Hinata pun menatap layar Hp tersebut.

"Ga-gaara-kun,…" dan ia pun langsung mengankat hanphone yang sedang bordering itu.

"Ha-Halo," dengan senyum lembut Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Hn, Hime, apa kabar, dimana kau sekarang?"

"A….a-aku baik Gaa-kun, dan tadi habis balik dari rumah sakit lalu singgah sebentar kerumah Sasuke" jawab sang gadis jujur sekenanya saja,

"oh…" hanya itu tanggapan Gaara.

Hinata pun terkikik geli mendengar respon pria irit bicara di sebarang sana, ini sudah biasa ia temui, Gaara memang pria dingin yang sangat minim exspresi.

"Kenapa tertawa, Hinata?"

" Tidak apa-apa Gaara, hm… ada apa menelphone malam-malam begini?" jawab dan Tanya Hinata setelah ia menormalkan nada suaranya kembali.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja, sudah dulu ya, tidak baik menelphone seseorang yang sedang mengemudi, bye…"

"Bye…" dan tak adalagi percakapan.

Setelah melempar handphonya ke bangku penumpang, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum Getir.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu Gaara"ungkap Hinata dengan getir.

"Selama nya" Terpancar rasa percaya diri yang kuat dari lavender tersebut

**STATUS**

Pagi datang disertai rintikan hujan, sehingga menambah kemalasan seseorang yang akan beraktifitas, karena memilih tetap bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal yang sangat nyaman, tapi lain lagi dengan si sulung Hyuuga, ia terduduk setelah sedikit merasa pusing berlama-lama tergolek, dituntun kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dari aktifitas paginya, Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan Hyuuga, ia tidak terburu-buru hari ini, bukan karena jadwal praktekya dimulai pukul 10 pagi nanti, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya tetap merasa pusing dan sedikit mual.

Sampai nya di ruang makan, Hinata menampakan seyum manis nya kepada seseorang bertampang malas yang tengah menopang dagu di meja makan, itulah Dia adik satu-satunya Hinata 'Hyuuga-neji'.

"Pa-…."

Brukkk

"nii-san..," Neji tampak histeris melihat kakak nya tergolek lemah di lantai.

Neji langsung berdiri dan mengampiri tubuh sang kakak yang tengah pingsan.

"Kenapa hanya melihat saja, ayo panggil penjaga, suruh dia membawa Nii-san kerumah sakit" mendengar perintah tuan mudanya, semua maid pun tampak sibuk, begitu juga dengan si bungsu Hyuuga yang tetap panik.

**STATUS**

Dan sekarang, Hyuuga Neji tengah mondar-mandir pada lorong rumah sakit, tak heran jika banyak manusia yang ada di sana mereasa risih terganggu, sungguh, ia tak tau berbuat apa lagi, kata 'cemas' lah yang pantas di gambarkan pada sosoknya saat sekarang.

"kammi-sama, semoga Nii-san baik-baik saja"

Clek

Bunyi pintu ruangan rawat Hinata membuat mata neji membesar, di hampirinya Dokter yang tengah keluar dari ruangan serba putih tersebut, dan sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah sang Dokter ketika Neji menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Nii-san dokter"

"Kau tak perlu cemas anak muda, tak ada yang terjadi dengan kakak mu, tapi…"

Status

"kenapa tidak Bilang? Kalau begitu kau tidak akan repot." Di sebuah restoran dua orang pria dewasa tengah bersantai ria menghabiskan waktu sebelum memulai aktifitas kerja.

"hn, sesekali aku mengantarkan nya, tidak mungkin pula dia menunggu mu datang dikala malam kan" respon pria yang ditanya tadi sambil menunjukan cengiran, sepertinya ia kembali " menggoda " sang sahabat yang di kenal cukup cemasan.

"Begitu ya? Aku menghargai peduli mu Sasuke." Pria yang di panggil Gaara pun hanya dapat tersenyum pada teman yang sering dibilang mirip dengan pribadinya.

STATUS

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin dokter" kabar yang ia dapatkan sungguh membuat neji tidak percaya. Dokter yang menjadi tempat amarah Neji hanya dapat diam dan mengernyit kan dahi, ia hanya seorang dokter bukan?

"Maaf, anak muda, tapi itu hasil pemeriksaan kami, sebarapa kali pun anda memintaku untuk memeriksa ulang, pasti hasil nya akan tetap sama" si Dokter memukul pelan pundak Neji, bermaksud menenangkan emosi pria yang tengah terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru ia dapat "Seharusnya kau bersyukur anak muda" tambah Dokter botak itu sambil beranjak meninggalkan adik satu-satunya Hinata ini.

Dan di tengah kerumunan rumah sakit itu, Neji masih setia menunduk, bulir-bulir keringat tampak mengalir deras dari leher bersihnya, satu kata yang cocok "ia benar-benar kesal".

Mati kau, Gaa-ra…" Neji berubah menjadi setan di sini

**TBC**

A/N: apa ini? Fic jelek kembali saya publish, ini tak kalah jeleknya sama **Without You**, tapi saya gregetan pengen publish, karna saya baru belajar nulis fic *alasan*

Maaf kalau fic nya terlalu pendek, tapi ini baru prolog ….

Fic ini tak sampai lebih dari 5 chapter kok( mungkin kurang), takut nanti nggak selesai2.

Sebelumya SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI YAAAA.

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuh kan, karna hanya itu imbalan saya dalam menulis fic ….see u next chapter

Keep or delete

**Review plisssssssssss**


End file.
